1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective device for a subassembly carrier, and more particularly to a protective device for a wiring field on a backplane of the carrier used for wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring shield plate for a backplane of a subassembly carrier is described in catalog ET 1.1 entitled "Assembly System ES 902 C, 19-inch Design" published by Siemens AG, 1987 Edition, order no. E 86010-K4101-A211-A1. This wiring shield plate is folded on all sides. The folds of the wiring shield plate at the end face contain captured nuts for ratchet screws. This wiring shield plate is screwed to the lateral parts of the subassembly carrier. One disadvantage of this wiring sheet plate is that due to the folding on all sides, a large storage and shipping volume is required. In addition, if the backplane of a subassembly carrier built into a cabinet or housing is to be repaired, this subassembly carrier must first be disassembled so that the wiring shield plate can be removed, or the subassembly carrier must be built into a cabinet or housing so that it is accessible from the side.